deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 21 vs Infinite
Android 21 vs Infinite.png|Slantheman Waifu 21 vs Edgelord.png|Slantheman V2 21 vs Edge.png|Gogeta46power Android 21 vs Infinite is a what if Death Battle made by 22kingdomheartsfan Descrpition Two beings who seek to become stronger then anyone. Will Infinite show that he isn't weak? Or will he be a snack for the hungry Android? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Hey Sora. Have you played the new games Dragon Ball FighterZ and Sonic Forces? Sora: No I don't have an Xbox 1 or a PS4. But I have seen walkthoughs of the games. Yang Xiao Long: Well first off: I'm sorry you don't have those cause you are missing out on some awesome games! Second: Its a good thing you at least watched the games. Cause the Dragon Ball vs Sonic debate rages on today! Sora: And it continues with the newest characters of both series. Which are Android 21, the newest Android. Yang Xiao Long: And the new king of edge himself, Infinite. Sora: I'm Sora and that's Yang. And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Android 21 Yang Xiao Long: Wow. Here we are yet again. Back into the world of Dragon Ball. This is the... What? 5th time we've done a Dragon Ball fight? Sora: For us it would be our 4th. I mean we replaced Wiz and Boomstick after Ruby Rose vs Marluxia. Yang Xiao Long: You mean the fight where those two idiots thought it was a good to MURDER MY BABY SISTER!? ''' Sora: Calm down Yang! We don't need another incident! '''Yang Xiao Long: I'm okay... Anyway let's just move on... Sora: So anyway we've had 5 fights with Dragon Ball now so you all know the story by now: Goku, a Saiyan sent to Earth as a baby to destroy it. but ended up being its greatest defender and one of the strongest fighters in the universe. Yang Xiao Long: Goku's fought so many enemies its impossible to keep track of them all. But this one we are talking we will need a bit of a history lesson. Sora: That's right Yang. We are looking back to one of Goku's oldest enemies. The Red Ribbin Army. Yang Xiao Long: I really hope you guys know your Dragon Ball history. Because its these guys that lead to the creation of the Androids. Sora: During Goku's earlier years, he did battle with the Red Ribbon Army. And while he defeated the Army, a survivor by the name of Dr. Gero continued to plot and plan for not only world domination, but revenge against Goku. Yang Xiao Long: He went to creating the Android's such as 17 and 18. And with Dr. Gero death at the hands of his own creations, the army was finished. Sora: Or so we thought. When suddenly clones of the Z-Fighters, old enemies were brought back, and Android 16, another of the Doctor's creations re-appeared despite being destroy by Cell. Yang Xiao Long: Man who could have brought Android 16 back? It would have to be someone just as smart as Gero. Sora: Believe it or not, it was someone smarter then him. Yang Xiao Long: Really? Who could be smarter then that crazy old robot? Sora: His wife. Yang Xiao Long: ...... I... I'm sorry Sora. I think I misheard you. It sounded like you said... Dr. Gero had a wife. Sora: I did. Yang Xiao Long: That... Crazy old man... Had a wife... Sora: Well he had to given that Android 16 is modeled after his son. Yang Xiao Long: HIS SON??? Sora: Yep. Android 16 is Dr. Gero's son. Yang Xiao Long:.......... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??????????? Sora: Toriyama confirmed 16 is his son Yang Xiao Long: Oh god.... He was married! Sora: So moving on. We later find out the one who made 16 and created the clones was a new android. Android 21. Yang Xiao Long: She was just a normal Earthling when Gero decided to make her an Android for whatever reason. We never found out 17 killed Gero. Sora: After all of that, one of Gero's super computer continued to work on 21. Yang Xiao Long: Much like Cell, 21 was made from the DNA from the greatest fighters the world had. They even gave her Majin DNA. Sora: That means she's got Kid Buu in her. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah that won't go horribly wrong. Sora: Anyway, somewhere after Goku defeat Golden Frieza, Android 21 began her move. Using Namek's Dragon Balls, she brought back to life SEVERAL old Dragon Ball villains. Yang Xiao Long: Villains like Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, and even Good old, Goddamn it Nappa. Sora: Yang that's not his name? Yang Xiao Long: It is to me. But anyway, along with these villains, 21 created a device that creates strange power suppression waves. These waves made Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters, powerless. Sora: Which is pretty bad since 21 released an army of clones made from the DNA of the Z-Fighters and the villains she brought back to attack the world. Yang Xiao Long: The Z-Fighters powerless, an army of clones are rampaging, and several dead villains are running lose??? How the hell do they get out of this one!? Sora: The people would have to play the game to find out. We're here mainly to talk about 21. Yang Xiao Long: Ah right. Sorry folks. Go fight Fighterz if you want to know what happens. Anyway, as we stated, 21 is an android who pretty much has the DNA of all the strongest fighters, a lot like Cell, only she's got Majin DNA in her Sora: Though the Majin DNA has kind of messed her up, as 21 uncontrollable hunger takes the form of an evil side within her. Yang Xiao Long: The Majin DNA in her gives her an appearance that pretty much has given what every Dragon Ball fan wanted: A Main Wifu.' Sora: Though the messed up part is she's only 10. Yang Xiao Long: Someone call the FBI! We got Jail Bait! Sora: So like all Dragon Ball character, 21 can fly, shoot ki blasts, can move super fast, and has tons of martial arts skills. Yang Xiao Long: 21 has Cell and Majin Buu's insane regeneration. So its VERY hard to kill her! Sora: Thanks to Buu's DNA, she can also breath in space. But so could Cell and Frieza but we're talking about what she can do with her Majin DNA> Yang Xiao Long: Along with the Regen, and breathing in space, she also has Majin powers such as turning people into candy, or snack foods in general. Sora: And every time she eats someone, she gets even strong. Yang Xiao Long: How strong IS 21 anyway? Sora: Well, according to statements from the creators and guidebooks, she's able to contend with some of the strongest fighters of the series. Yang Xiao Long: Even when you consider the fact that in the game many of the fighters were weakened by the waves Android 21 released, 21 still showed she could take on alot of these fighters with them. Sora: She was able to easily defeat, and then absorb Perfect Cell, using less then half her power she states. Yang Xiao Long: Later after easily defeating and eating the Ginyu Force and Nappa, along with maybe a few clones here and there, 21 was able to EASILY beat Final Form Frieza! And in one of our earlier matches, he should AT LEAST be Galaxy level in that form. Sora: Now while its VERY possible for her to be at it, we're not gonna say 21 is universal. Yang Xiao Long: Why some people find it hard to believe Dragon Ball characters have reached those levels I don't get Sora: But 21 at her weakest should be AT LEAST Solar System Plus. And we'll say her strongest is Multi-Galaxy. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah that's what we are going with. Don't like it? Tough luck. Now how fast is she? Sora: WELL past massively faster then light due to her being stronger then Perfect Cell. Yang Xiao Long: So let's see: She's got the DNA of SEVERAL of the best fighters of the universe, including Majin Buu. She's massively faster then light. She's got Cell and Majin Buu's Regeneration, which makes her VERY hard to kill, she's got Saiyan DNA, which means she gets stronger when she revives herself from near death, and she can make herself EVEN stronger by turning her enemies into food and eating them. And Cell calls himself the Ultimate Android!? Sora: Just remember Yang, no one is without weakness. Yang Xiao Long: Very true. Despite her INSANE power, 21 has been bested in combat. Sora: And depending on which story you look at, 21 has been defeated 3 times. Yang Xiao Long: In one story, she got killed by the combined might of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Gotenks, Majin Buu, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. And its suggested they all got they're full power back at that moment Sora: In another it took the combined might of Goku, Frieza, and Cell at they're full power to beat her. Yang Xiao Long: In the last story, it took a spirit bomb, while being held back by her good side to defeat. Sora: Another weakness is that she's pretty crazy. Yang Xiao Long: That's an understatement. This girl is so crazy she might have tried to go after Beerus and tried to turn him into chocolate. And as we've stated in ANOTHER fight, Beerus is immune to magic. Sora: And despite how good her regen is, she can still be completely destroyed if hit with a strong enough attack Yang Xiao Long: Still she is one of the most powerful androids in the series for a reason. Between her insane power and hunger, I'd HATE to be on her menu Android 21: I wonder if eating you will satisfy my craving... Infinite Sora: The world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Where Sonic and his friends battle the forces of the evil Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. AKA, The Eggman Yang Xiao Long: And he's been beaten ALOT! Sora: Yeah. All his robots, all his weapons, all his crazy plans, a lot of which are about using the Chaos Emeralds, all of them blew up in his face. Yang Xiao Long: Sometimes literally. Sora: But after so many failures, Eggman decided enough was enough. Yang Xiao Long: It was there Eggman decided to look over all his past failures, and looked to this powerful weapon he found. A weapon the likes of which Sonic and his friends had never seen before. Sora: That weapon is the mysterious Phantom Ruby. Yang Xiao Long: Eggman, having found the strange energy readings the gem gave off, went to get the Phantom Ruby, and it was there he saw a vision of his dream of Eggmanland. His interest peaked, Eggman studied this gem. Sora: It was at this time, a squad of mercenaries, known as the Jackle Squad attacked Eggman. Its leader was planning to kill Eggman, but he instead attacked the Phantom Ruby, resulting in them seeing a vision of a destroyed world. It was there the leader and his squad teamed up with Eggman. Yang Xiao Long: A while later, everyone's favorite edgey hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog came in and wreck Eggman's base and the Jackle Squad. Okay gonna say this right now: Shadow should have beaten Mewtwo Sora: That was before our time Yang. Yang Xiao Long: Don't care Sora: *Sigh* Anyway, having been easily beaten by Shadow, and called a weakling, the leader of the Jackle Squad cast away his old self, put on a mask, and then finally, working together with Eggman, fused with his final prototype of the Phantom Ruby, thus becoming a new and dangerous foe to Sonic. Infinite: You may call me.... Infinite. In the last brief moments that remain to you. Yang Xiao Long: Whoa! Edgy McDunder in the house! Sora: Infinite became Dr. Eggman's righthand man in they're attempts to conquer the world. And they were successful. Yang Xiao Long: A few months after getting the Phantom Ruby's Power, Infinite fought, and defeated Sonic, making the world think he was dead Sora: After taking over the world, Infinite reeked haviac on the world, crushing all forms of resistances that stood in his way, and fueling the fear they all felt. However, he spared the life of one person though. And that one person would end up becoming an important part to saving the world. Yang Xiao Long: Your Sonic OC! Sora: That's right. Your Avatar, together along side Sonic and his Classic Self, were able to defeated Infinite and stop Eggman. Yang Xiao Long: Now that story is out of the way, let's get to what Infinite can do Sora: Infinite served as a mercenary leader so he likely has several forms of combat experience, able to fight though Eggman's forces, even reaching the big man himself. Yang Xiao Long: When he gained the power of the Phantom Ruby, he gained a whole new form of power Sora: He was able to at one point, become faster then Game Sonic in his base form, as stated by Tails during they're fist fight. Yang Xiao Long: You know you're in trouble is someone is faster then Sonic Sora: With the Phantom Ruby, Infinite is able to fool with the minds of all those around him, creating illusions that are so real, the brain thinks its real. Yang Xiao Long: Though these illusions, Infinite has been able to create copies of Sonic's former enemies, including Shadow. He can even make it look like he can wrap reality though these illusions. Sora: He can't, but he can still mess with your mind to the point where you are literally running up the side of walls Yang Xiao Long: The Phantom Ruby also gives him some type of spatial manipulation, grant him the power to send his foes to other parts of the world, and even another dimension. Sora: A dimension call Null Space, which is a Pocket Dimension that the Phantom Ruby created. Yang Xiao Long: Null Space is just a small realm of complete nothingness, made to trap people in there forever Sora: Infinite was even able to defeat E-123 Omega, a close friend of Shadow, trap Shadow in some illusion for a while, bested Silver the Hedgehog, and as we said before: Defeated Sonic easily in his base form. Yang Xiao Long: And was also able to easily beat any form of attack that the resistance could do, such as Operation: Big Wave. Sora: He even created a which would have destroyed the whole resistance. Yang Xiao Long: The way he created a sun kinda reminds me of Frieza when he's able to blow up a planet. Sora: So combined with the power of the Phantom Ruby, his speed and amazing skill in combat, Infinite is truly a powerful foe for Sonic. Yang Xiao Long: Or is he? Sora: Despite defeating Sonic in they're first encounter, Infinite was later beaten by Sonic in they're next fight and he was even bested by the Avatar. Yang Xiao Long: More over, despite calms that his illusions were just as strong as the real ones, his Shadow illusion got one shot by the real Shadow, and his illusion of Chaos also got one shot by Classic Sonic. Sora: And while it did take the combined might of Sonic and the Avatar together to beat him, its important to remember that they were in base form. Sonic never had to go Super Sonic to beat Infinite. Yang Xiao Long: And base Modern Sonic is planetary. And the Avatar, while could keep up with him, pretty sure isn't as strong as him. Sora: Despite his short comings, Infinite nearly gave Eggman complete and total victory and did manage to help him take over the world for a period of time. Yang Xiao Long: He truly deserves the title of king of edge. So never forget... Infinite: I AM NOT WEEEEEAAAAAAAK! URRAAAAAAAAAAGH! Poll Who would you be rooting for? Android 21 Infinite Who do you think would win? Android 21 Infinite Combatants are set Sora: All right the combatants are set! Let's see who comes out on top! Yang Xiao Long: Time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle The scene opens up in the city ruins. Not a soul is seen anywhere. That is until a near by building explodes and someone gets launched out of it. It is revealed to be a clone of Goku who gets back up to face his opponent. The opponent is Infinite who is floating up in the air. Infinite: My my. I never would have expected something like you to challenge me. You have more fight then the usual trash I face from the resistance. Clone: … Infinite: But in the end, it is futile. All who challenge me will soon meet they're fate. The clone charges at Infinite, who fires a laser beam at him, knocking him flat on his back, defeating him. Infinite: Hmph. As I thought: Pathetic. Still... What is this creature? Its clearly not a human, nor is it a creation of the resistance. Maybe I'll just take it back to the Doctor. Let it be his problem. ???: So, you're the one who's attack all my lovely clones. Infinite turns his attention to the source of the voice. He sees Android 21 in her human appearance stepping out. Infinite: Your clones? 21: That's right. Clones created from the universe's strongest fighters. Infinite: The universe's strongest fighters? That's not even a good joke. There are none in this, or any universe who can match MY power. 21 gains a smile on her face hearing that from Infinite 21: You don't say? Infinite: Indeed I do. And you created these clones correct? You should know that these clones have been attacking Dr. Eggman's forces. I'd highly advise you cease your actions, least you want a taste of the power I posses. 21 giggles at that statement 21: Are you offering? Infinite: What? 21: There's nothing I love more then getting a taste of powerful fighter's power. Its so... *licks lips* delicious. Infinite is confused by what 21 said. She then suddenly points a finger at the down Goku Clone, and shoots a beam at it. The beam suddenly turns it into a cupcake. Infinite: What?! 21 makes a come here motion with her finger and the cupcake levitates over to her. She then sits down while floating in the air. She then eats the cupcake whole 21: Ugh... These clones just don't give the same taste they once anymore. I need something stronger, something with more flavor. 21 then gives Infinite a sadistic smile 21: Maybe someone like you? Infinite: I don't know how you did that, but if you think for a moment, I'll allow this insult to pass, you are gravely mistaken. If you want to see to my power so badly, I shall let you see. 21: Ooooh! Are we gonna fight?! Excellent! Just let me slip into something more comfortable! 21 puts her feet on the ground, turns to face Infinite and suddenly explodes in some pink and black aura. After it fades, 21 is seen in her Majin form 21: Ah! Much better! So you ready to do this!? Infinite: You won't live long enough to regret this action! 21 and Infinite stand ready. FIGHT! Infinite glows as he floats as he activates the power of the Phantom Ruby. Android 21 smirks as she holds out her hand and energy begins to form. She fires. Infinite counters with a beam of his own, causing a small explosion. 21 charges at Infinite who speeds out of the way. 21 turns around as Infinite charges. 21 blocks Infinite attack. 21 then starts to counter by deliver a series of punches follow by a kick that knocks him back. Infinite holds up a hand and several cubes appear. 21 charges over at Infinite. Infinite throws the cubes at 21. She dodges several of them with confidence, but one manages to hit her in the face. She cries out and suddenly as suddenly a massive wave of red shoots out all over the area. 21 is able to recovered before she hits the ground. She shakes her head and looks back up, but finds things have changed. 21: Huh?! What is all this?! 21 finds the area changed as giant creatures with Infinite's head appear, she also notice various weapons in the area, and object placed in places they shouldn't be. Infinite floats down to her level. Infinite: This is reality. YOUR reality. 21: Oh ho! So THIS is your power! Now you got my attention! 21 prepares energy in her hands, and then starts to rapidly open fire at Infinite. Infinite dodges some of the blasts before making several more cubes to block the incoming onslot. After several explosions happen that cover the area in smoke, 21 loses sight of Infinite. After the smoke vanishes she tries to find him) 21: Hey! Where did you go!? No one said you could leave! Are you trying to hide that power of your so you can make a clean get away! Infinite: Hardly. 21 hearing Infinite's voice, turns around, but Infinite fires a laser that goes though her stomach making a big hole. 21: …. Infinite: Hmph. All to easy. Infinite closes his eyes, believing he had won. 21 however laughs. 21: Hahahaha! Really? Was that your best?! Infinite: *Opens eye* What? 21's stomach then heals thanks to her healing factor 21: If I was a normal person that MIGHT have worked! But I can regenerate you dumb dumb! You're gonna need a lot more then that to finish me off! Infinite: Regeneration? 21: And that's not all! 21 suddenly vanishes before Infinite Infinite: What?! *Looks around* Where did- 21 appears behind Infinite 21: I'm also crazy fast. Infinite turns, only to be punched in the face and knocked away. 21 laughs as she as chases after Infinite. 21 reaches him as she starts to land a combo of attacks at him before launching a spin kick that knocks Infinite down into the ground. 21 then charges up an energy blast 21: Watch out! Here comes a big one! 21 fires as Infinite gets up. Infinite flies out the way. He creates several more cubes and starts to launch them in a none stop barrage. 21 dodges but as she's dodging she nears one of the giant Infinite's. She look over it tries to swipe her. She dodges but this allows a cube to hit her. 21 cries at being hit and everything goes red again 21 is then noticing things are starting to change as object are changing into cannons that open fire at 21. 21 holds up her arms to block the cannon fire. After a few moments they stop which allows 21 to charge energy and start blasting the cannons and the giant Infinite's, destroying them. She then sees the real Infinite. The two charge at each other. Scene changes to a far away distances as it shows 21 as some pink aura, Infinite as redish aura. The two start slamming into each other going at high speed. He clash sends out a shock wave. They continue to clash till 21 gains the edge. Scene cuts back to Infinite who grunts at being pushed back 21: Come on! I know you can do more! Show me your power! Infinite annoyed, activates the Phantom Ruby again. This time, making himself become a giant. Along with that, several copies of him appear. The Infinite's attack. 21 is seen dodge, blocking and counter attacks as they get to her. She knocks one away, blasts another gone and kicks another away. She then notices the giant Infinite making a move. Infinite moves his giant hand toward 21. 21 holds up both her hands to stop it, but this momentary distraction allowed Infinite to slam his other hand into her, resulting in her being trapped in Infinite's hands like a bug. Infinite then applies pressure as he tries to crush 21 Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles